


The Last Offer

by Walsingham



Category: The Best Offer
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: Short alternative ending to the movie The Best Offer (2013).





	

   His eyes were dead. His body moved, or maybe merely 'functioned' is a better word. But his eyes were completely devoid of anything, even movement. Eyelids blinked, head turned, but that was all. He observed but did not feel.

   "Are you eating alone, sir?" the aproned waitress asked. He tilted his head towards her before looking back to the door that still didn't open.

   "Yes." Clocks ticked. "I think I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome  
> xx


End file.
